The New Titans: SYOC!
by pugswanthugs
Summary: The Titans and Villains have decided to mentor people with prospective powers and abilities... submit your character now! *CLOSED*
1. Applications

**BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, I AM CHOOSING FIVE MAIN HEROES to be mentored by the Teen Titans. There can be young heroes studying under other heroes, like the East Titans, but FIVE main heroes for the Titans. Villains, like Slade and Jinx, can mentor too.**

There will be established canon relationships in this fic, but your OC can have a crush or boy/girlfreind of another canon character.

There will be other canon chacters showning up, Doom Patrol. Here, the Young Justice Team (Artemis, Miss Martain, Kid Flash, Suberboy, Zatanna) is Robin's old team, so he can call them up for help. Same with TT canon that Kaldur Ahm Aqualad is dead, and Garth is Aqualad. Go ahead and make your OC have a past with Young Justice, but they have to be aged accordingly.

This is NOT a future fic, so mini Robins/Ravens/Starfires/Beastboys/Cyborgs/other canon kids. You can have children of other, older canon charcters, like Mento or something.

Please God, NO Mary-Sues, give the characters real and likely weaknesses. Not "there are none" or "a prophecy of doom happening in twenty million years".

You can use an OC used in another story, as long as YOU wrote the story. No stealing other people's characters. Putting your original characters in this story does not sign them over to me, but it gives me the power to change small things about them. I can change the city the OC was born in, but I will never change big things, like their powers or their personality without your permission.

**This is the sheet for your character. I know some of you have your prefered submission sheets, but if you submit a character in a form other than this, I WON'T accept it. You can submit multible characters if you want.**

Name:(First middle and last please. No having more than two middle names, unless OC is Catholic or something similar.)

Codename/Superhero Name: (Please not something already used in the universe. If you didn't know OC had similar/same name, It's okay)

Nickname: (Try to have it shorter than the actual name please)

Hero or Villain:

Mentor: (MUST be a titan, an 'honorary titan', or an east titan)

Gender:

Age: (Only 12-18 please)

Place of Birth:

Parents (if important include their jobs & etc.)

Place of Residence:

Height:

Weight:

Race: (Can be interracial, interspecies, or just plain alien instead of regular, but plenty of humans are needed.)

Physical Build:

Date of Birth: (Month/Day, please no year)

Hair Color Length and Style: (Unless something to do with OC powers, hair can't be more than four colors including a natural hair color. If hair changes color with powers, please list color here and describe in powers section. Please no having hair so long it drags behind them on the floor yet miraculously manages to stay tangle free and shiny.)

Eye Color: (Unless power related, please no more than two colors. If eyes change color with powers, please list color here and describe in powers.)

Jewelry/Tattoos/Scars:: (If special to OC please explain)

Powers: (Give a description of how they work and what limitations and/or weaknesses they have. Must have at least two weaknesses, preferably three. No more that four powers if similar[no having telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, and mind control])

Personality: (Please give a description not just word lists. Try it write it as if you were describing a close friend)

Background: (History/bio, please include first manifestation of powers. Must be at least three sentences. Please no absolute Mary-Sue style horror backgrounds, there us a limit of three major bad things happening to the OC. So no people dying constantly and things like that.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears: (Can be something small like elevators, or boats, but please put something)

Talents: (Please not power restating)

Failings: (Please no weakness restating)

Civilian Outfit 1: (Summer)

Civilian Outfit 2: (Winter)

Hero/Villain Costume: (Please try to make it plausible, no string bikinis that magically never move in battle.)

Hero/Villain Accessories: (Like utility belts, swords, Bo staffs, exploding disks, etc. Please make them power related if possible.)

Love Interest: (List three, in order from most preferred, second most and third most. If you have no preference, leave this part blank. No character is off limits, but no crossovers other than Young Justice please)

Rival(s): (Can't be a huge hate parade on someone, or a main character raping an OC)

Friends: (Must have at least one. If only one, cannon strongly recommended)

Favorite Item: (Can even be a favorite weapon or pair of shoes, something.)

Hobbies: (Can include sports/clubs OC attends/ is passionate about.)

**Optional Stuff:**

Favorite music: (Country, pop, rock, etc.)

Favorite band/group/etc: (Limit four)

Favorite song: (Limit four)

Favorite animal: (Limit three)

Favorite color: (Limit three)

(The optional stuff is to get an idea about their personality and stuff but its not important. It won't count against your character if you don't submit!)

**Additional Information**: (Anything else you think I should know about your character?)

* * *

I know I'm asking a lot from you guys, but I know it will help me get a deeper understanding of your OC as a person (even if they are fictional).

**I will post my OC and the list of so far accepted original characters.**

**Questions, concerns, etc. just PM me or leave a spot for it in the REVIEW you will give me :)**

**pugs**


	2. My OC, additional Info

Name: Cato bar ['bar' means 'son of' in biblical times (see race)] Michael (so Cato of Michael] 'Cato' means 'good judgement'

Codename/Superhero Name: Angel

Nickname: Cato

Hero or Villain: Hero

Mentor: (MUST be a titan, an 'honorary titan', or an east titan) Raven

Gender: Male

Age: (Only 12-18 please) technically he's been on earth for sixteen years, but he's EXISTED for a thousand.

Place of Birth: Heaven

Parents (if important include their jobs & etc.) Michael (the archangel). he doesn't know who his mother is.

Place of Residence: The Titans' Tower

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lb

Race: Angel

Physical Description: He has golden eyes, the color of dawn with broad shoulders. His wings are white and really wide and powerful. He's very muscled. He has a, well, angelic face and golden tan skin.

Date of Birth: (Month/Day, please no year) 4/8

Hair Color Length and Style: He has black hair, like his father, that goes an inch past his ears. it isn't very straight cut.

Eye Color: Amber, color of dawn

Jewelry/Tattoos/Scars:: (If special to OC please explain) A vintage cross from his father, and a thin sword slash across his left eye from a battle with his rival

Powers:

1. Flying/teleportation, and speed because of his angelic wings.

2. He is good with a sword from his time training for the war of the angels.

3. He can manipulate light to use it as a weapon (kind of like Raven's energy manipulation)

4. Mainly depending on his mood, he can make weather change.

5. Extreme loyalty

6. If he is REALLY angry, he can have pyrokinesis (spontaneous combustion powers)

Personality: (Please give a description not just word lists. Try it write it as if you were describing a close friend) Cato is a quiet kid. He was sent by his Lord to Earth to bring goodwill to his people. He has some mood problems, but strives everyday to work on making them go away. He is very protective of his friends, and is wiling to die for someone if they seem worthy. He ADORES children and animals, and vice versa.

Background: He was born as an angel he was raised in heaven as the son of the Archangel Michael as a warrior of the Lord. As he progressed, it was decided that he should go down to Earth to Preach the Good News and protect the mortals from demons and other evil. He found the titans by ad in the newspaper and decided that it would be a good way to do good.

Likes: Music, archery, martial arts, and board games.

Dislikes: Being underground, falling, and liars.

Fears: (Can be something small like elevators, or boats, but please put something) Being underground

Talents: (Please not power restating) Singing (he is an angel, after all) and fighting

Failings: (Please no weakness restating) 9/11. it was his job to protect New York from the terrorists, and he failed miserably. He will never forgive himself for that, no matter how much his peers and father try to say it wasn't his fault.

Civilian Outfit 1: (Summer) Khaki shorts and a white sweatshirt with holes cut for his wings

Civilian Outfit 2: (Winter) Dark jeans with a white sweatshirt with holes cut for the wings

Divine outfit (when he's in heaven) White robe with a black sash (archangel symbol) with little golden crosses on it

Hero/Villain Costume: Roman gladiator uniform, all black, surrounded with a white cloak. Both the uniform and the cloak have wingholes. He also has a throwing shield emblazoned with a cross. His gladiator helmet's plume color is black.

Hero/Villain Accessories: Twin swords, a black sash with golden crosses on it, and a cross blessed by his father Michael.

Love Interest: Raven

Rival(s): Kid Wykkyd

Friends: Robin, Cyborg, and Kid Flash

Favorite Item: His crucifix hanging over his headboard.

Hobbies: Praying, basketball, martial arts, and flying.

**Optional Stuff:**

Favorite music: Indie/ Pop

Favorite band/group/etc: Imogen Heap

Favorite song: Paradise, Lost!, Life in Technicolor, and Tidal

Favorite animal: Lamb

Favorite color: Black, white and gold.

I have accepted Bianca.

I'm still accepting, but closed mentor spots are Raven and Robin.

REVIEW!

pugs

**Additional Information**: (Anything else you think I should know about your character?)


	3. Basically Final Updates Before the Story

**Ok I'm CLOSING the OC qeue- I've got a lot to work with. If you weren't accepted, thank you for submitting an OC anyways. I might do a twin story after I am farther with this one for the not accepted heroes... we'll you're PENDING you still have time to get in the story just modify it to my asking. If you're accepted and if your name has an asterick behind it they're going to be more of main characters. Once again, I'm sorry I can't choose all of you, it will just be too confusing. But hey, I am human.**

* * *

**Bold names are newly added heroes/villains.**

Accepted:

Snowcat (Pantha)

The Demon (mentored by Speedy)

Stardust*

Blackjack*

Livewire

Stryker

Demonicus (Slade)

Nightingale (PS how do you pronounce her first name?) (Starfire)

**Lucky Misfortune**

**Clue**

******Shadow**

******Rain::: I'm confused... is she a hero or a villain cause you can't be a hero mentored by Slade. **

********Did anyone with the mentor Robin get accepted and not asked to change mentors and not posted? It feels like I'm missing someone...**

* * *

Pending

Bravado: **you need powers, dude.**

* * *

**Taken Mentors:**

Robin **(one spot available)****

Raven

Beastboy

Cyborg

* * *

**I've got enough villains for now, thanks.**

* * *

So the following Titans are going to have 2 students, by popular demand******: Robin, Beastboy & Cyborg. If your OC was not accepted because of the mentor being taken, then review me with a reason WHY your OC should be the mentor's second student. If you are concerned why you weren't accepted, REVIEW, not PM, me and I'll answer. Don't forget; you can modify your characters at any time before I start the story. **If I said you were approved, let me know I missed you- I am human, after all. **

**LAST CHANCE TO MODIFY THE FOLLOWING HEROES: BLACKJACK and ZYON **

**- FOLLOWING VILLAINS: DEMONICUS**

**- The SAID OC's please copy and paste your OC's info into a private message labeled with the character's name and mentor. This is for my files and orginization.**

Anonymous people, leave a name/username I can call you in my chapters, not just, 'hi'.

First chapter with Demonicus, Blackjack and Zyon coming soon!

Questions, concerns, rants, just **REVIEW, not private message me**- I can't keep neat information with having to switch from reviews to PM's when writing. It confuses me...

Well, anyways, questions, concerns, just review.

Bi,

pugs


	4. It Begins

"Hello?" Robin said into his communicator,

"Hello, Robin," Batman sighed back,

"Batman?"

"Yep. So I hear you've been doing good in Jump City?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Well I've got some new recruits for your team," He replied, "Care for some extra help?"

"I guess," Robin decided slowly, "When will they be over?"

"When is good for you?"

"Next week, anytime,"

"Great. I have files on them that will be mailed over immediately. Then you can choose your student. Some of you might have multiples. Is that okay?"

"No problem. Is this a... widespread program?" Robin couldn't decide the right word for it,

"I suppose, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that some of the other Titans, like East and honoraries could take part in this too- if they wanted to of course."

"Good idea, Robin. I'm all ears," Batman laughed,

"I'll spread the word and send anyone interested to you,"

"Sure, and hey- when you've decided who's mentoring who give me another call so I can tell them,"

"Fine. It was good talking to you, son," Batman said genuinely.

"It was good too... Bruce," Robin smiled, and hung up,

Robin walked over to the kitchen table and hit the meeting button. The alarm could be heard faintly through the halls as it echoed through everyone's room as the Teen Titans walked over,

"Friend Robin, what is of the matter?"

"Sit down, guys. I've got some big news,"

Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and finally Raven (who looked peeved about being interrupted from whatever she was doing, probably meditating) entered the kitchen and sat around the counter.

As if on cue, the door knocked. Robin answered it with a delivery man and a large stack of papers in portfolios.

"Huh. That was fast," Robin said quietly to himself, and smiled slightly.

_Thud _the papers smacked the table loudly.

"Now what," Raven sighed, "Is this big news,"

"Batman called," Robin answered, sitting down next to Beastboy. "He asked us to mentor some prospective heroes,"

"COOL!" Beastboy shouted, "We get to like teach them and be like Yoda!"

"Hold on, Beastboy, not so fast. We actually have to _teach _them how to be heroes,"

"Aww," He muttered, fang glinting in the light.

"So we each have at least one person," Robin started to divide the portfolios to read amongst them,."And some of us may have two. I'm contacting Titans East and other heroes to see if anyone else is interested in this, so more young heroes can be accepted into this program, too,"

"Do we have to do this?" Raven muttered,

"Oh, come on, Raven, it'll be fun!" Beastboy piped in, "We can play video games, and eat pizza, and-"

Cyborg shook his head, clamping a hand over Beastboy's mouth, "And show them how to defeat villains,"

"Fine,"

"Oh, friend Raven- this will be so much fun!" Starfire giggled delightedly, grabbing a file from the top of the stack,

And so everyone at the table started reading file after file, deciding who they would show how to defend the people of Jump City.


	5. It Begins: Part 2

"Hey, I know this guy! It's Shadow," Beastboy shouted, "We were in the Doom Patrol together!"

"Really?" Robin asked, flipping through a portfolio,

"Yeah, but he was only there for like a week cause he was too young to listen to Mento... Man did I play this one hilarious joke on him! I turned into an octopus-"

"Nobody cares, Beastboy," Raven growled,

"I think I'll take Shadow," Beastboy decided,

"That's fine," Robin answered, sighing and setting the file down,

"Anyone else find a prospective person?"

"Yeah, this one kid Jamian's looking like a worthy student of the CYBORG! Boo yah," Cyborg whooped and input Jamian's information on the mini-keyboard embedded into his arm,

"Awesome,"

"What about you, Robin? Why will this paper not allow itself to be read?" Starfire asked frustratredly, reading a file upside down,

"Here," Robin sighed, and fixed the file.

"Oh, I see, and what about you?"

"I'm going to take two kids. Definitely her," He muttered, putting the file stamped with **B. Harkness **in red in his bag. "And I still need to mull over the second one."

"Ooh!" Starfire giggled, "I believe I will take the one called Iolana!" Starfire grasped the manilla file in her hand eagerly.

"Starfire," Raven covered her hand with her face,

"Hey, have you decided on anyone?" Robin questioned, flipping through more info,

"No," She said flatly,

"It'll be a good experience. Just try it," Robin negotiated,

"Fine," She huffed, and plucked a random file from the stack, "Huh. Who named the kid Cato? Whatever. Can I leave now?"

"Yeah," Robin answered halfheartedly, and Raven practically skipped off to her room.

_What is she doing in there? _Robin thought as he shook his head.

"Hey, Robin, can we all have 2 kids?" Cyborg asked, holding a file,

"Yeah, if you want. But I think I'm also taking Alexis McAnderson," Robin decided, putting the file with the said name in his bag, "Well, you three can keep looking, but I need to contact some other Titans. If you need me, just call," Robin said, grabbing his communicator and heading to the balcony,

" _Robin to all __Titans- East or honorary- we have a mentorship program going on. You can take prospective young heroes and train them to defend the next generation of Jump City and even around the world. Is anyone interested?" _Robin said into his communicator and waited a minute.

"_Pantha to Robin- I'm in- if you have anyone that can turn into cats," _Pantha responded a few minutes later.

"_Robin to Pantha- I'll see what I can do. I'll send anyone with the required info to you ASAP. Over and out,"_

...

_"Speedy to Robin- I'll do it,"_

_"Great. I'll send you copies of open files ASAP. Over and out, Speedy,"_

...

_"Jinx to Robin. I guess I'm in it,"_

_"Good to see you going a step towards good, Jinx. I'll send you copies of files as soon as possible to your location. Over and out,"_

_.._

_"Once again, Robin to all Titans- East or Honorary. If you are ever interested in this program, now coded," _Robin thought for a minute and smiled, remembering Beastboy's wisecrack, "_Project New Yoda, just give me a call through communicator. This is Robin- over and out,"_

Robin flipped his communicator shut and walked back inside.

"Yo, Robin. I think I might take another kid but I gotta decide. Can I have more time?"

"Sure, Cyborg. And can you send Batman lists of kids picked and who they're mentored by? We have to let the kids know they've been chosen so they can get ready to come here next week, so get the extra rooms prepared. There may be more kids chosen by some other Titans. I know Jinx, Speedy and Pantha are in this program too, so they may have descisions in the near future,"

"No problem, Robin," Cyborg nodded, and left to send the message,

"Oh, I am so excited for my new Grwangorf to meet me! We will be the best of friends, and we will fight the crime of the city of Jump together and be the machine of the lean and the mean and the fighting and we will..." Starfire kept blabbing as she ran off to the extra rooms, probably to decorate it in some kind of meat.

"Well, I'm off to set some pranks for Shadow. Man, I'm so excited to see that kid again! And hey, I might take another later, so keep those portfolios!" Beastboy called through the hall as he, too, went off the the extra quarters.

"Sure thing, Beastboy," Robin replied,

Now, Robin thought, I need to develop a clockwork cycle where all of us can teach them skills... Robin's gears began turning as he went to his room to begin planning the schedule for the new superkids.


	6. Accepted!

(Alexis McAnderson)

I stared at the silk black envelope.

.

_Justice Lg. HQ_

_ !#%$&^%%^&&* (This was highlighted in black Sharpie)_

_ Gotham City, CI_

.

.

_Ms Alexis McAnderson_

_1234 Parke Ave._

_ Jump City, CI_

.

I frowned. What would the Justice League contact me for? I opened the letter.

.

_Dear Ms. McAnderson_

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

_ . _

_ Mentor: Robin_

_ Special Abilities: Heat energy manipulation; excellent physical condition; martial skills._

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (This too, was Sharpied out)_

_._

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be out of your apartment, at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring all you have- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

_..._

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

_._

* * *

I sat down on the shelter provided bed, looking at the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Benix_

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

_ Mentor: Cyborg_

_ Special Abilities: Muscle memory/adaptation, illusions._

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (The name was Sharpied out)_

_..._

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be out of your shelter, at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring all you have- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

_. _

* * *

The mail carrier handed me the letter and jogged off, away from the park (my current home).

_Dear Ms. Harkness_

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

_ . _

_ Mentor: Robin_

_ Special Abilities: Materialization_

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (It was Sharpied out)_

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring all you have- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

_..._

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

* * *

I sighed, sitting down on the couch and opening my mail. One _lettera _was in all black.

_Dear Ms. de Sanctum_

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

_ Mentor: Starfire_

_ Special Abilities: Enhanced senses; slight flying abilities_

_._

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (It was Sharpied out)_

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be out of your apartment at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring everything- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

_._

* * *

_Dear Mr. Zyon_

.

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

.

_ Mentor: Beastboy_

_ Special Abilities: Shadow manipulation_

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (The Name was Sharpied out)_

_._

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be out of your loft at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring all you have- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

.

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

I shuddered remembering a certain octopus boy's prank a few years back. Oh, the revenge to be had...

* * *

(Isis Kinsley)

Who's the Justice League? Sounds familiar... I thought as I read the letter. I subconsciously decided I'd hack the Justice League's systems later to see what they were all about.

_Dear Ms. Kinsley_

.

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

.

_ Mentor: Cyborg_

_ Special Abilities: Technopathy_

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (The Name was Sharpied out)_

_._

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be out of your loft at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring all you have- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

.

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

_._

* * *

(Cato b. Michael PoV)

I frowned at the black letter in my mail bin. I wasn't expecting mail today. I stretched my wings out, sitting on the sofa.

...

...

_Dear Mr. Cato_

_ You have been handpicked for an internship at the Titans Tower. Below is disclosed information on the details of your trip._

_ Mentor: Raven_

_ Special Abilities: flight, teleportation; advanced weaponry knowledge; light manipulation; slight weather manipulation; emotionally connected pyrokinesis_

_._

_ Selector: %#$^%$^& #$%$# (It was Sharpied out)_

_ We will have transportation ready for you. Be out of your apartment at Bus Stop 7 at or before 0730 hours. Bring all you have- your new residence will be the Titan's Tower._

_Congradulations,_

_The Justice League_

___Fiat._ If my King wishes this, then so be it.

_._


	7. Introductions

**One Week Later...**

"Okay, guys. The new students are scheduled to arrive any minute now," Robin said as he finished polishing the counter.

"Man, I'm so excited to see Shadow again!" Beastboy said happily, placing a trap,

"Yo, Robin, you never told us your training schedule. Care to share it before everyone comes and we don't know what the heck we're doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, right!" Robin facepalmed, grabbing a paper out of his bag,

"So I've decided that we all should teach a skill that we excel in. For instance, I might teach martial arts, while Starfire could teach teamwork, or Beastboy could take them through the obstacle course," He explained, showing a schedule,

"And Raven will...?" Raven asked boredly,

"I was getting to that," Robin said hastily, "You could teach focus. I'm not saying this is set, but for the next few days so we at least kind of know what we're doing,

let's follow this schedule,"

The doorbell rang right on cue,

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted, and ran for the door.

It opened to reveal seven teenagers with suitcases and whatnot in their hands,

"Hey, my name's Cyborg, which two of y'all are my mentors, cause we are gonna have an awesome time fighting crime and eating pizza and-"

Robin shoved Cyborg out of the way,

"Sorry about Cyborg. He's a little pumped to be meeting you. I'm Robin, come on in,"

They exchanged glances and followed him inside to the now double-size counter.

"You can set your things down in your room before we get a chance to talk. Down the hall- boys on the left, girls on the right. Your room has your name on the

door,"

They nodded and went to their respective rooms.

In a moment, they all returned and took a seat with the other Titans.

"So... why don't we introduce ourselves?" Robin gestured to the older heroes.

"Hello, friends, I am Starfire!" said started,

"I'm Beastboy!"

"Name's Cyborg,"

"Raven,"

"And I'm Robin. We'll be mentoring you for a while. How about you guys? What are your names?"

"I'm Alexis," A ginger girl said quietly,

"Jamian," A black-haired kid said confidently, "But you can call me JB,"

"Iolana," A most definitely Italian girl stated, "Or just Lana,"

"My name is Bianca," A girl with short black hair said,

"Zyon," An African-American boy said, "Or Zy,"

"Isis," Said a girl with pale blonde hair,

"My name is Michael," Said a boy with black hair,

"It's nice to meet all of you. Well, now you have the rest of the day to get to know your mentor. You can roam freely around Jump City- Titan's East is covering us for any danger tonight. Be back at eleven,"

There were mutters of 'bye' and 'goodbye' as everyone went to meet the Titan they were learning from.

This is mainly a filler because I'm low on time but wanted to give you something else to read. I might update later tonight- I'm on Spring Break so I've been up till one or two a.m. a lot… so more to come soon!


	8. Meet the Family: Part I

"So," Robin started, "What do you want to do?"

"Don't care," Alexis said, with her eyes narrowed,

"I could go for some parkour," Bianca said absentmindedly,

"You do parkour?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, in my spare time,"

"Alexis, you want to go for some parkour?"

"As long as we don't do any of the easy running stuff. Let's go to that old mill!"

"Good idea!" Bianca agreed,

"As long as you don't kill yourselves," Robin muttered, "Let's go,"

As they headed towards the mill, Robin decided it was time to learn more about his two students,

"So, where are you two from?"

"Well, I'm gonna be blunt," Alexis sighed, "My aunt's a crazy who has tried to kill me on several occasions. I blew up the house one day, and I ran away. The end,"

"Pleasant," Robin replied. "What about you, Bianca?"

"My parents were afraid of me, so I left home a while back. I've been roaming around, since,"

"Fun. Hey, we're here," Robin pointed to the mill, "So how're we to do this? Who does what?"

Alexis giggled, "That's what she said!"

"She said what?"

Bianca facepalmed, "Boy, we've a lot to teach you. Anyways, uh, I guess we can't race... Do you have anything that serves as markers?"

"Yeah, my birdarangs, why?"

"Okay, go in the mill and scatter them around where they're really hard to reach. Count how many you set, too!"

Robin shrugged, listening and entering the mill. He hid seventeen birdarangs in various places, like the chimney and the giant wheel, and came out. He made sure to turn the cameras on, because he had no idea what the heck parkour was.

"So I guess we each take turns. How many did you hide?"

"Seventeen,"

"Well do you have a timer?"

"I think Cyborg installed one on my communicator," Robin said, pulling the said object out. He checked, "Yep,"

"Ok, so I guess we each take turns going inside for a minute and seeing who can get the most birdarangs,"

"Good idea," Robin said, making anote of Bianca's creativity, "I'll go first!"

He shrugged as Bianca ran inside. As she passed the doorway, Robin hit the start button and the 1:00 began counting down.

At ten seconds, he called out, "T-minus ten, nine, eight... Three, two one- STOP!" He shouted, as the said girl leaped out of the chimney carrying eight birdarangs.

"Impressive. Where did you learn to climb like that? I had some of those birdarangs pretty high up," Robin asked as he went inside to reset the birdarangs,

"I've lived in some pretty weird places... you might not wanna know, though," She trailed off,

"Ohkay... well, how about you, Alexis? Ready?"

"When you are,"

"Go!" Robin called, and Alexis disappeared into the mill.

The minute was up, and Alexi appeared, carrying an armful of birdarangs.

"HA! I won! You lose! I'm better!" Alexis gloated,

Bianca raised an eyebrow as a patch of grass off to her left caught fire.

"Alexis, calm down! Besides, I haven't gone yet,"

"Oh- you're playing?" She asked,

"Now that you mention it. Now give me those birdarangs,"

Robin rehid the birdarangs and gave the timer to Bianca.

"When I go through the doorpost, hit the big button. When the minute is up, yell so I can come out,"

Bianca nodded and took the device.

Robin smiled to himself, snatching two birdarangs as he ran inside.

Before forty seconds were finished, Robin walked out of the place, holding the birdarangs in a neat row.

"Now," Robin chasted Alexis, "Don't be such a demon towards Bianca. You two need to work together in order for you to learn skills of how to be a hero. That goes for you too, Bianca. Okay?"

"Yes," Bianca sighed,

"Fine," Alexis growled,

"Good. Now, let's go home,"

As Robin re-fastened his birdarangs he had the feeling one of the girls was holding something important back.


	9. Meet the Family: Part II

"Yo, Benix, Ice, you up for some basketball?" Cyborg asked,

"Sure," Isis replied,

"YOU'RE ON!" JB shouted, as the two raced towards the courts,

"Boys," Isis muttered, and followed behind them.

After a while, what seemed like instead of a 2 on 1 match was becoming a one on one match, so Isis decided to keep score.

An hour and a half later, Cyborg proudly stood over Jamian.

"Is my awesomeness too much for you? Don't worry, Robin will really up your endurance when he whips you into shape. Let's go inside," Cyborg motioned, and the three went into the living room.

Cyborg tossed Jamian a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch adjacent to Isis and JB.

"Where you from?" Cyborg asked, turning on a basketball game,

Isis frowned, "Dad's dead, mom's a nutcase. Sister's..."

"Sister's what?"

"Nevermind."

"Hm. Okay. What the heck is wrong with my baby!" Cy cried as he frantically hit buttons to fix the low lighting,

"I got it," Isis answered, and her eyes sparked. In a flash, the basketball game was on in HD.

"You and I," Cyborg grinned, "Are going to get along very well... Hey, Jamian, you sad cause I whipped you?"

"No!" Jay replied indignantly,

"Then speak. Where you from?"

"Same with Isis. Parents are nuts,"

"Interesting. Seems to be a pattern,"

All of a sudden, Jamian stood up. "Cyborg, let's have a rematch- first to forty wins!"

"Whatever, little bro. Yo, Livewire,"

"Livewire?" Isis asked, "My name's Isis!"

"You look more like a Livewire... I think that's what I'll call you for now," Cyborg decided, "Anyways, you coming? I need your awesome scorekeeping abilities,"

Livewire shrugged, "Nothin' better to do, huh?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jamian stood over a panting Cyborg.

"What the heck- how'd you do that? Nobody ever beats me in basketball!" Cyborg asked,

"Didn't you know? Muscle memory!" Jamian laughed.

"No fair! Rematch! That is impossible! No one can every defeat the Cyborg in basketball! I am the best..." Cyborg kept ranting as Livewire put a hand over her head.

"Boys," She sighed, "What are you gonna do?"


	10. Meet the Family: Part III

"Dude, how have you been!" Beastboy asked as they went to his room to play videogames,

"Good. How've you been?" Zyon asked carefully, watching the ground as he walked.

"Awesome! The Titans are the coolest!"

"Nice. Hey, I gotta get something from my room- I'll be right back,"

"Sure," BB grinned and raced off to his room.

This is gonna be AWESOME! Beastboy thought as he doublechecked the tripwires and whoopee cushions. He sat... and waited... and waited... and waited...

"Dude," Beastboy called, "Where are you? Zyon? Zy? Shadow?"

He opened Zyon's room to see pitch blackness. Beastboy tentatively took a few steps in.

"Bro, I know we don't call you Shadow for no reason, but where the heck-"

Icy tentacles grabbed him from behind.

"BAHHH!" Beastboy screamed as he was pinned to the wall. He was having trouble morphing- what was this foolishness? "WHOEVER YOU ARE, I'LL GIVE YOU MY MONEY! AND MY TOFU- WELL I WON'T GIVE YOU MY TOFU BUT PLEASE LET ME GO!"

All of a sudden dim lights lit Zyon's room, illuminating the said kid laughing his butt off on the ground,

"Oh, it is ON, Shadow!" Beastboy yelled, and ran off to his room to get the Silly String.

* * *

**Quick note- In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing little oneshots of all the mentors and their students as they get to know them. I'm not really giving myself a min. amt. of words, so I'm just freewriting right now. Sorry if certain chaps seem short.**


	11. Meet the Family: Part IV

Starfire giggled, taking Lana by the hand and leading her to her room.

"Oh, Lana of the I, this is going to be such fun!"

"_Que?" _Lana asked,

Starfire realized the Lana might not have perfect English. She decided for the best and leaned in and kissed her. Right afterwards, Lana began ranting and swatting at her.

"What are you doing!"

"It is okay, Lana of the I, I learn other languages by the kiss of the ing. There is no need to be afraid. It is my people's ability,"

"Your people's?" Lana raised an eyebrow,

"I am from the planet of Tamaria," Starfire said plainly,

"Ah. No wonder your... nevermind," Lana changed subjects, "So what do you want to do?"

"I have made an array of Fwerdsnerfs to try on!" Starfire giggled excitedly,

"What?"

"The traditional Tamarian dresses of meat!" Starfire exclaimed, and dragged Lana into her room.

The last thing we ever heard of Lana was a scream- no joking, but seriously, whatever happened next was NOT good.


	12. Meet the Family: Part V

"Okay, ground rules," I stated immediately as Cato and I entered my room, "Don't touch anything. Don't play with anything. Don't talk. Don't whisper. And if you can, Don't breathe. Got it?"

Cato raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"Well, no, but- but- you're breaking a ground rule!" I blushed. Something about this guy got me flustered, and believe me- I don't blush. Ever.

"Mm," He nodded, and pulled something out from his khaki pocket. There was a cross on a beaded chain.

"What is that?" I asked carefully,

"A rosary," Cato answered like I was asking what color the sky was,

"A rosary," I repeated,

"It's a prayer tool. You say a prayer for each bead,"

"Oh," I said, trying to hide embarassment from my voice as I grabbed a book from my bookshelf,

"Would you like to pray with me?" He asked,

"Ground rule," I muttered, indesicive,

"Right... you never said I couldn't sing, did you?"

I looked up from my book, "You sing. You die,"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop talking under one condition-"

"What?" I asked irritably,

"Pray a decade of the Rosary with me," He begged,

"Fine," I slammed my book on the table and sat down on the floor next to him,

"Now, we start with a Nicene Creed," he explained, and recited the prayer, line by line so I could repeat after him. "Excellent. Now, this we say three Hail Mary's,"

He taught me that prayer, a relatively simple six line verse. We said it together three times.

"Awesome," He grinned, flashing pointy white teeth, "Now, the Our Father,"

Another long prayer, and he pointed to the first bead on a segment of the chain- Rosary, sorry-, "Now, we start the decade,"

The decade was relatively simple- ten decades of the Rosary, another chant called the Gloria, and an Our Father.

Before I knew it, we were finished with the decade. Secretly, I wanted to stay for another decade, but I wouldn't let Cato get the best of me.

"Can I leave now?" I tried to keep my voice stoic, and prayed it was. How else would he believe me? I mean my facial expressions were getting the better of me, so all I had left was my voice.

"Yeah," He said, and closed his eyes, undoubtedly starting another decade.

As I grabbed my book, I was glad it had a huge cover because I smiled behind it.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end it... could I have worded the 'I was glad...' part better?**


	13. Fledgelings

"Alright," Cyborg began when all of the new kids gathered round him, "We're gonna start with something relatively simple- how to hack a computerized lock,"

"Why'd we need that?" Alexis began,

"Incase you're trying to get in or out of somewhere locked," Cyborg said, a vein pulsing in his head.

"Oh,"

"Right. So does anyone besides Livewire know how to hack locks?"

Noone raised their hand, staring at Livewire, who blushed.

"Well, anyways, you use a screwdriver," he explained, jamming it in between the keys, "And yank the number 8, 3 and 5 out. Then remember this: Red goes to black, blue goes to yellow. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads,

"Good. Just a warning- sometimes if you make a mistake there's a risk of electrocution. So be careful!"

Bianca raised her eyebrows. Cyborg was kind of scary.

So the students got their own little lock, each containing a number of the code that Cyborg programmed to open the door that he locked with his system before he left.

"Now, I'ma go get something to drink. I'll be back,"

The students waited fifteen minutes and finally Iolana, who was getting impatient, tried to open the door to discover it was locked.

"Guys, the door's locked..."

"What?"

"Come see for yourself,"

Everyone tried opening it. Five minutes later, a voice came over a hidden speaker. "Y'all gotta hack yourself. Cyborg out- and good luck!"

* * *

An hour or so later, the seven kids finally got out after many tries, fails, and minor electrocutions. The code, when translated out of binary, which Livewire eventually had to tap into the system because she was hungry, was "80046" **(see the "BOO YA" in there?)**

"Cyborg!" Iolana muttered, "Why did you lock us in there?"

"I got electrocuted," Cato said,

"Dude, I'm hungry!" Zyon whined,

"Yeah, me too!" Jamian exclaimed

"Well at least you aren't dead, which would be what you all would be if you were up against a real villain. Time is everything- the fastest man wins- not neccesarily the strongest. Now I have a basketball game that I'm missing. Go find Robin or something. I'm out- peace," Cyborg decided, and left,

* * *

Robin was in his room, reading the paper with an article highlighted about someone named Sl-. The end of the name was covered up,

"Robin?" Bianca called,

"Oh- what?" Robin asked, throwing the paper out of the area,

"Cyborg's done with his lesson. He sent us to you,"

"Ah. I see," Robin sighed, and grabbed his keys to his room, "Everyone get a bottle of water from the fridge. We're going to the circus,"

"Cool!" Jamian exclaimed,

"Not that kind of circus," Robin snapped, irritated, "Let's go. We haven't a lot of time,"

* * *

"You expect us to swing on these?" Iolana asked,

"Yeah. Now who's first?" Robin asked. He was out of his Titans uniform and in black track pants and a black shirt, still with his mask on. "Anyone do gymnastics?"

Alexis shyly raised her hand. "Good. You first. Up, with me. Pay attention, guys. There's a right way for this, and there's a wrong way for this. The wrong way inevitably gets you hurt in the real world. But for now, there're nets. So don't worry. Seriously though, pay attention,"

As Alexis followed Robin up the ladder, she couldn't help feeling nervous. What if she fell in front of everyone?

"It's not like they won't fall," Robin smiled, practically reading her mind,

Alexis shook her head and got off the ladder, standing behind Robin.

"Now do exactly what I do," Robin instructed, and grabbed the rings, all fingers minus the thumb grasping the bar forwards ways, and leaned forward. He didn't do anything eccentrically fancy- instead he just swung back and forth and dropped towards the netting below. He landed like he would on a stunt mat and got off, quickly climbing back up.

"Go," He said, and Alexis gulped, grabbed the bars, and jumped forward.

* * *

**(Quick POV change to Alexis)**

The feeling of flying was... overwhelming. My senses were completely bizzarred, confused, scared, and yet somehow, dazzled. I looked up at the rays lights overhead the warehouse, watching the sway of color as I went back and forth. The moment lasted forever. I felt my hands slip following Robin's command, and fell towards the net.

* * *

**(Back to Omniscient)**

Everyone had two or three turns on the trapeze. Most of them flailed around, swinging their legs wildly, and quickly freefalling the first one or two tries, but began to get the hand of it eventually. Robin had two people- Cato and Alexis (Cato because he could already fly, so he basically knew what he was doing and Alexis because she was notably ahead of the others) were shown how to do a turn (changing the direction one faces), but didn't really get a chance to try it because they were shown it on their last turn.

"Okay. I think you've done good today. Go find someone else to bother," Robin sighed, and kicked them out.

.

Robin frowned slightly, climbing up on the bars again. He grasped them and remembered the past:

...

_"And now- the Flying Graysons!" The circus ringmaster announced as the three acrobats ran out and climbed up the ladder, grinning and waving. Robin's __father tousled his hair, "Just you and the trapeze, Richard. You and the trapeze," _

_Robin nodded, and trapped the bars and jumped forwards. It was just like they had practiced- grab Mom's hands, and get off your swing. Dad takes the empty __swing and grabs your legs, then you do a flip and land on dad's shoulders and..._

_The show went on without a hitch. The crowd applauded and they ran off stage._

_"How'd I do, Dad?"_

_"Not bad, for your first show," He clapped him on the back, "I'm proud of you son, I'm proud..."_

"If only you could see me now," He whispered, smiling bitterly, and let go of the trapeze, falling towards the net.


	14. Meet Your Maker

The next lesson was with Beastboy, who still hadn't gotten back at Shadow.

"I'm taking you on the obstacle course," Beastboy said, "Follow me,"

The seven followed the green dog outside into an unsafe looking array of machinery.

"I'm taking you on the easy course today, but soon I think I'll up the level," He explained, "I'll show you what to do,"

Beastboy morphed into several different animals, swerving out of the way of saws, kicking things down, dodging paintball bullets, and jumping over and on things. When he was done, he ran back in human form.

"Okay. So, how are we supposed to do that if we, oh, I don't know, CAN'T CHANGE INTO ANIMALS?" Bianca cried,

"Huh. I haven't thought of that. Oh well. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone took a step back besides Cato, who shrugged, looking around. "Anyone want to... aw man!"

He sighed and went forward, pulling off his white Sweatshirt to reveal a compression shirt of the same color,

Bianca raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Go!" Beastboy said, and hit the start button on the timer/weapon trigger.

Cato jumped forward, tucking his wings against his back, and dodged an incoming knife. _SHING! _It lodged itself in the post next to where Cato stood. He ran forward, narrowly missing a revolving saw that popped out of nowhere, jumping over an incoming barrel. Something glowing appeared at his side. He grabbed it and hacked the dummies to his left, right and above in a single spinning motion, going to the next obstacle. A large flamethrower shot a salvo of fire at his back, but he must've had a shield too, because where his face would've been was a huge golden shield with a black cross engraved on it, unscathed by the flame. He finished the obstacle course, running back to Beastboy and taking back his sweatshirt.

"Dude! You have a sword! COOL! Can I see it?" Beastboy begged, pointing at the glowing sword,

"No," Cato said immedieately, both the sword and shield disappearing into thin air,

"Please?"

"No,"

"But-"

"No-"

"Aww," Beastboy said, disappointed, and motioned for the next person to go (Jamian).

Beastboy signaled him, and he surged forward, jumping the exact same way Cato had, rolling over objects and ducking under targets. He was done quickly, but hadn't done much damage to the dummies or targets, which was part of the course. BB shrugged, remembering something about muscle memory, and Bianca stepped forward.

"GO!" Beastboy ordered, and she began. Bianca's way of completing the course was more efficient than Cato's or Jay's, breaking targets with her forearms while running on sides of walls. She was done faster than Cato, but not as fast as Jay. Beastboy grinned, and signaled the next person in line.

The next person up was Zyon. He took a deep breath as Beastboy signaled him to start, and turned into a shadow, yelling with all his might. He ran through everything, melting targets and running through walls. He was done relatively fast. Beastboy muttered something about cheating, but that was probably only because of his grudge about the prank.

"Okay, Isis, your turn," Beastboy muttered, and she stepped forward, "GO!"

Isis' eyes sparked momentarily, and all of the turrets, flamethrowers, and electronic devices immediately died. She finished the course easily, minus grazing her leg on the saw she miscounted its timing when trying to surpass it. Beastboy nodded in approval, making a note to stay on her good side or she could short circuit his xBox.

"Alright, Iolana, your turn," Beastboy called, and she ran forward. She relied mainly on climbing things and stealth, avoiding the sensors as she ran through the course, breaking targets with her deadly exploding pins from her hair. Beastboy was impressed with her thievery skills, and called the last person (Alexis) up.

Alexis burst into action, disabling an automatic turret and using it like a bow and arrow, taking out targets and jamming machinery. She took the obstacle course like second nature.

"Well, I think we're ready for level two," Beastboy smiled, and sent them off to find Starfire,

* * *

**This was basically to give you an idea of their physical abilities. New Chapter up soon!**


	15. Do NOT Mess With An Alien

**I'm afraid Starfire's becoming a lab rat on where all my insane ideas go...**

* * *

"Hello friends!" Starfire said cheerily as the students filed into the bunker at the bomb testing range, "Robin has left me a set of instructions on what we are learning today,"

She pulled out a piece of paper, "Read exactly what I say or they will not understand what the heck you are saying. Start here,"

"What?" Bianca asked, confused,

Starfire continued reading, "Today we are doing a team building excersise. Everyone, surrender their gear,"

The kids shrugged and handed their weapons and gadgets over,

"Now friends, slap the person reading this paper in the face. Then get back in the bunker. Use the skills we have taught you so far. Good luck, Titans, hope to see you at dinner," Starfire finished, and looked up,

The New Titans looked around nervously. Slap Starfire? Alexis shrugged, walking up and b**** slapping her in the face.

"Now wha-"

"RRRAHHHH!" Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing green in rage, sending Alexis fifty feet into the air like swatting a spider,

"What was that for? !" Cato asked as he reached for the sword that was back in the bunker- locked.

"Well, she did say slap her," Ice shrugged,

"Now what are we supposed to do? We don't have gear and we're against a crazy alien!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY?" Starfire roared, and send starbolts at the group,

"Scatter!" Cato shouted, diving out of the way,

"Okay, Robin said this was a team building excersise," Jamian shouted from afar, "So I guess we gotta use teamwork to get ourselves out of this mess,"

"Right," Iolana agreed, dodging a fist from the angry alien,

"Okay," Alexis groaned, returning from the crater twenty feet away, "Don't slap Starfire,"

Everyone nodded in agreement until Star yelled, "YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, MEDDLING HUMANS!"

"Woah," Zyon said in surprise, shadowing as a starbolt passed through where his head would be, "Alright, I guess Livewire can hack, so she should be at the lock. It's computerized, right?"

"Yeah," Bianca replied, a toothbrush appearing at her feet,

Out of nowhere, Star's hair exploded into red flames,

"AH! MY NEW DO!" Starfire screamed,

"Guess I'm on her bad side, right?" Alexis asked, the top of her head smoking from use of her powers,

"I've got an idea," Zyon screamed to the other Titans,

"Care to share?" Cato muttered as he jumped over a lightbeam,

"Okay, Alexis, flank Livewire with me while she hacks into this lock. Cato, Zyon and Jay can fend Miss PMS off while she hacks,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Starfire yelled, swatting the flames out,

"Well, now's your turn," Zyon said hastily, and led Alexis and Livewire towards the bunker, leaving the three other boys to fight off Starfire.

* * *

"Alright," Cato said, "I've got an idea. Can you two manage to distract her?"

"No problem," Zyon grinned, thinking up a bunch of insults,

"Good. I can take her out for a few minutes. Go," Cato instructed, and took flight, his great white wings hitting Jay with a mini tornado it had created,

"Gee, thanks, lead the gust of air from your wings to me," Jay muttered,

"Sorry!" Cato grinned, flying behind Starfire,

"I shall get you!" Giant Star screamed, swatting at the now flylike Cato, buzzing around her head,

"Hey, Jay!" Zyon taunted,

"What?"

"How many Starfires does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

"How many?"

"Doesn't matter, her ears are so big they'll just cast a giant shadow!"

The two boys burst into laughter, dodging starbolts.

Cato took aim with his lightning bolt, and threw the spear at Star's neck.

"BZZ!" Starfire twitched to the ground,

"Tasering aliens- angel style," Cato smiled, touching down and running to the bunker,

"Got it?" Zyon asked to Livewire,

"Yeah! Get in NOW!"

The seven scrambled inside, tripping overthemselves to lock the heavy deadbolt.

"Oh. My. God." Bianca said, and the kids cracked into laughter.

Five minutes into fits of giggles, Zyon realised something.

"Wait- how are we going to get out?"

"Oh no," Three of the young heroes said in dread,

"I see," Livewire pointed to a note with a gift that must have materialized,

_If you found this, then you're alive. Congradulations! Throw this gift outside to calm Star down._

_Robin_

"Huh," Lana said, grabbing her gear with the others and opening the box, "A ball of yarn. Weird. Oh well,"

Lana shrugged, and threw the yarn outside.

"Why, what is this?" Starfire asked in awe, and began playing with the string.

"I've got an idea," Zyon whispered, "Gather round,"

The others obliged as he opened the door and created a giant shadow around them.

As the New Titans finished creeping around the back of the bunker to see Starfire engaged, Zyon released the shadow, exhaling.

This command was easy, "Now- RUN!"


	16. Playing God

**I'd like to take this time to give a HUGE thank you to my awesome beta Moonlit Kit. If you weren't saving my sorry butt I wouldn't be here writing this today. Thanks for everything you do!**

* * *

"Okay, brats," Raven sighed as they filed in her room, "Our friend Cato here is going to explain the rules because I don't really feel like it,"

"Ah, um, okay," Cato said confusedly, "Don't touch anything, don't play with anything, don't talk, don't whisper, and if you can don't breathe, oh and do NOT sing,"

"Anyways," Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm going to do something easy because quite frankly you annoy me. I ask you a question. You answer. Then I give you a name. That's your new name. Got it?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"Sure-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NO TALKING?" Raven shouted, annoyed. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Now who's first?"

Everyone pushed Iolana forward, shuffling back a few steps. Jay almost bumped into a vase, causing murderous glares from the empath.

Raven led Lana to a side room.

"Now," Raven asked, "Who are your parents?"

* * *

As soon as the question was asked, her red jewel on her forehead glowed, and I flashbacked.

_"Iolana, where are you?" My father asked from his study, _

_"In my room, Daddy!" I shouted back,_

_"Come talk to me, bella. You never speak with your father anymore, do you?" _

_I walked out of my room towards his study. I opened the door to see my father reading a book, Art of War, by Sun Tzu._

_"Bella," He smiled, opening his arms. He'd never really had any free time. All he ever did was smuggle, embezzle and blackmail. He hadn't been home for more than three days since I could walk._

_I hugged him, sitting next to him._

_"Bella," He said, "I think you are ready. It's time for you to go to the States,"_

_"What do you mean, Daddy?"_

_"I think you are ready to open shop in America," He answered, "It's time you kept tradition of the family buisness,"_

_I was proud, but scared to be accepted like that. I hugged him back and went to go pack my bags._

* * *

"Your parents are in a crime ring?" Raven said blankly, sighing, "Oh well. I think... Nightingale. Go away,"

Iolana shrugged and left.

"I guess she's ready for the next person," Iolana said slowly after emerging form the room,

The next victim- or subject, was Isis.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Question, question... Hmm... Oh, right. Where have you lived?"

The mark on Raven's forehead glowed red, and just like Lana, Isis flashbacked.

* * *

_"You're leaving?" Kit asked, looking over my shoulder at the letter,_

_"I have to- I- it's the Justice League. I can be a superhero!"_

_"But..." She said sadly, _

_"I'll come to visit you after I save some people," I grinned,_

_"Promise?" she asked, walking to her cabinet, _

_"Promise," I nodded._

_She pulled out a pair of earrings from her jewelry cache._

_"Then bring these back to me when you do,"_

_I took the earrings, and hugged her._

* * *

"Huh. Roomies, huh?" Raven asked and Isis nodded. "Whatever then. I'll just go with Vow-"

"Wait, Cyborg said I was Livewire," Isis cut in.

"Whatever. Livewire it is. Now go away," Raven snapped, meditating.

"Okay, she's ready for another," Isis called out, entering Raven's main room.

Next pushed to the front of the line was Zyon.

"Who do you care about?" Raven asked plainly, and her birthmark glowed,

* * *

_"NOO!" I screamed as they dragged Isaka away, "NOO!"_

_"She helped an untouchable," The temple guard sneered, dragging me away towards the wells. I concentrated on darkness, and morphed in with the shadows around me-_

* * *

"Shadow," Raven said immediately, "Get out of my room,"

"Who's next?" Zyon asked, and Alexis was shoved into the room,

"Do you fear anyone?"

Raven's tattoo glowed.

* * *

_"Bahh!" My aunt screamed as she pulled a frying pan from the cupboard, "I'll get you!"_

_I dodged the first swing, and jumped over a vase, which smashed in my place, running from my senile caregiver._

_"YOU ARE INSANE WOMAN!" I yelled, locking my door and running to my closet. I pulled out the superhero costume she had sewn me when _it _hadn't happened. I felt hot tears slip down my cheeks,_

* * *

"Hmm," Raven said thoughtfully, "I'm going to go with Demon. Now go away!"

Alexis was chased out of the room by the empath, and shoved Jay in.

"How did you find your powers?"

* * *

_The TV announcer cheerily sent Cali Swag on the stage for the VMA performances. The dance only lasted about two minutes, but I was tempted to try it. I watched carefully, and repeated the dance easily. My muscles felt like the Dougie was as easy as breathing. I exhaled, surprised by my sudden talent, and the memory of the rap group replayed in my head._

* * *

"I'm going to go with..." Raven said slowly, "Clue,"

"Why?" I asked,

"You have a clue of how to do stuff," Raven rolled her eyes, and kicked him out.

"Who's next?" He asked,

"Alexis!"

"Cato!"

The two shouted at the same time. Clue shrugged,

"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo... You're it!" He pointed to Bianca, who swore and entered Raven's room.

"Okay, Raven. Keep cool. Two more to go, then you can kick them out. Oh, right. Where do you live?"

Raven's tattoo glowed again.

* * *

_I sighed, grabbing my backpack and setting off to my next home. The journey to NYC lasted four days. When I reached the Big Apple the first thing I did was sleep in a tree, apples popping up near me._

* * *

_"_I'll call you.. hmm you're random... so something gambling... Blackjack. Go away."

Bianca scattered as fast as she could before she blew up.

Cato sighed, and bravely entered,

"Oh, you again?" Raven looked away, "Anyways, what is your earliest memory?"

* * *

_I giggled as the bearded man pulled me up on his knee,_

_"What is your name?" He smiled, ruffling my short hair,_

_"Cayto," I grinned,_

_"It's nice to meet you Cato. My name is Jesus. Your father is a good friend of mine. I will be so happy if you will ge be nice to everyone, and share with other children. Do you think you could do that for me?"_

_"Okay!" I giggled, hugging him. He smiled and gave me a black necklace and sent me to find my father._

* * *

"You never said you were an archangel," Raven said carefully, "Whatever. Archangel. Tell everyone they have thirty seconds to leave my room,"

Cato knew she wasn't kidding, and scattered to get everyone out before it was too late.


	17. Trouble

After the first day of lessons the Titans and new heroes gathered around the counter with a hot pizza.

"So," Robin took a bite of his pizza, turning to his mail, "I guess the other kids got their mentors as well."

"Good for them," Cyborg commented,

"Friend Robin, why did you employ the students of yours to slap of the *itch my face?" Starfire asked, ogling at the pepperoni,

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized, "I wanted them to have a team building excersise."

"Oh," Star said, experimentally tasting the pepperoni,

"So," Beastboy took a hunk out of his pizza, "How were your lesson thingamabobs?"

There were mutters of 'good' and 'fine' and 'okay' as everyone ate.

"Mine was totally the best," Beastboy grinned,

Right then, the red light turned on and the alarm signaled.

"Titans-" Robin called, "Go!"

Everyone got up, including the new Titans.

"You seven stay here," Robin ordered, running off with the others, "You haven't learned enough to fight crime yet,"

As the room cleared of the season heroes, Alexis pursed her lips, "I think," She decided, "We're going to take matters into our own hands,"


	18. Tests

"You've got to be crazy!" Livewire snapped. "We'll get killed out there!"

"Yeah," Blackjack said nervously, "We don't even know what villain is out there,"

"But it'll give us experience," Nightingale pointed out, "I'll go,"

"Count me in!" Clue stood up,

"I'm out," Archangel took a sip of his drink,

Shadow fidgeted in his seat, unsure, "I- I..."

"Whatever! I'm going!" Demon stormed out with Iolana and Jay at her heels,

Archangel sighed, standing up and gesturing towards Isis to follow, "I guess we're going, huh?" And ran off.

"Hey! What about- Grr," Clue mumbled as he scrambled back to them.

* * *

The fight against Joker's son, now aliased as Ace, was not going well. Ace had stormed the city, and was now holding the mayor of Jump hostage.

"Let him go!" Robin commanded through the radio set the police supplied him with.

A familiar laugh was heard through the set. "Never! Not without some games!"

A bomb near the Jump Bank went off. This was the one time Robin was caught off guard.

"What-" He started,

"Need some help?" Archangel asked, touching down with the other, nonflying people running a few metres behind him,

"I told you to stay at the Tower," Robin said, pulling a birdarang from his belt,

"We can do this," Demon pleaded, "Give us a chance,"

Robin paused, studying his birdarang, "Fine," He sighed, "But if you die, then you're getting replaced.

"Great. Now, what's going on?" Cato asked, pulling out his shield and sword,

"Well, I don't- I don't know... The new villain Ace has the mayor captive and the bank's in flames now.

"Easy. One of us tackles the flames and the rest of us tackle this Ace guy," Cato said blankly,

"But who should go where?" Robin asked thoughtfully, studying skimatics of both buildings ablaze.

"Well, let's do according powers. Raven, Shadow, you and I could easily take out Ace, and the others should have no problem quenching the fire,"

Robin smiled, "You passed the test,"

"What test?" Cato asked confusedly,

Robin turned to the others, "Cato is now the leader of the new Titans. This was a test. Although, the situation was not. I suggest we do as he suggested and split. Demon, Blackjack, Archangel, and Raven, come with me. We're going to rescue the mayor. The rest of you, go take care of the fire.

They put their hands in a circle, "TITANS! GO!"

* * *

**I'm late, I know, I know.. Any ideas for a team name for the NT's?**

**pugs**


	19. Saving Grace

**Ok ok ok, before you start ranting how I've been gone for like a week, I'm realllyyyy sorry. I've been busy with softball and school and whatnot. I promise that soon, when school is over, I will update like 5 times more often. For now, just bear with me- the year is almost over! YAYYY! But anyways, here we are...**

**Wait- quick shoutout to those whose characters have not been mentioned, I will give you a spoiler- They'll pop up as soon as our old friend Slade sees the apprentices and gets an, ah, idea... :3**

**...**

* * *

"Alright," Robin showed Archangel, Shadow, Demon and Raven skimatics of Jump City Hall, "we need to trap Ace. He probably is in there with some muscle, so we need to slip past quietly. Let's surround him. Archangel, you take the north, Demon, take the northwest, Raven, take the south and southeast, Shadow, you take the southwest. I'll get the north and northeast. Keep your communicators handy, we'll need to synchronize our attack system," Robin looked up at them, pulling out their bright yellow walkie talkies,

"Titans- Go!" Robin said, and they broke off to their disclosed angles.

* * *

"Starfire!" I shouted from the opposite end of the bank, "There are people inside the bank!"

"WHAT? Are you sure, Night?" Cyborg answered, hooking up a firehose to his cannon,

"There are people!" Isis confirmed, looking at a small gadget depicting four people staggered throughout the bank,

"Aw," Beastboy's fang glinted as he morphed into an armadillo, and went inside the building.

Blackjack coughed up a red substance, "I- I have a weakness to Carbon Disulfide... Isn't that flammable?"

"Yeah, Cyborg replied as he quenched the red-hot flames,

Blackjack didn't answer, instead, her eyes glowed like her red-energy and she freefell towards the burning bank.

* * *

Crawling through the vents, near that _thing, _disgusted me. They turned on my Boss, and condemned the mortals. It was, because of them, Adam and Eve fell- and the demon walked on Earth like nothing had happened. I shook my head, feeling my Stygian sword materialize from death into my hand. I closed the visor of my helmet, looking down on Ace. He was giggling like a clown, holding the gun atop of the Mayor's head.

"Titans," Robin whispered, "Is anyone in postition?"

"Archangel to Robin- I am in posistion,"

No answers beside mine. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my nose as the heat filtered through the vents. I sighed, resting on one knee, and waited for the signal.

* * *

"Yeah," Cyborg replied as Blackjack fell towards the flaming building.

If someone didn't get her... she'd be...

I closed my eyes, concentrating on Starfire's patterns of flight. Slowly, but surely, I lifted off the ground, hovering. One foot high, two, three, four... I opened my eyes. Blackjack was so high up on Beasty, she still soared at the earth. I rocketed forwards, catching her in my arms and skidded into the ground.

* * *

"Everyone in posistion?" Robin mumbled through the communicator,

I was currently stuck up in the vent I'd been assigned to, but where the drop down to the next vent opening was, two armed guards stood, talking about the Jump Rocket's baseball game last night. I analyzed their pace patterns. There was a tiny window of time that if I could drop down, I could squeeze through the vent and be on my merry way... but it was a tiny, _tiny _window. Seconds, minutes passed by as I waited. When I moved to jump, I'd be a second too late, and their pace would begin again. I was getting so stressed, that the vents were beginning to close up, tiny bolts popping out of them, groaning. Wait- bolts? I snatched two up, and hurled them at the end of the hall opposite of the vent I needed. They ran after the sound, and I raced to the final vent.

* * *

I was getting a migraine as I tried to hack the system's wiring, to see if I could supercell the water sprinklers, but Ace was good. He had coated them with anti-psycho insulation, which prevented my penetration of the main frame.

"Isis!" Clue shouted from across the bank. He held Blackjack in his arms, whom blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Get Blackjack back to the Tower! Ace knows our weaknesess. He put Carbon Disulfide in the arson- she's unimmune to the vapors. It's killing her! Get her back!"

I obliged, running forward and exchanging Blackjack. I hauled her over my shoulder towards the T-Car, jumpstarting it with the whims of my head, and zoomed off to the Titans Tower.

* * *

I floated through the building, slipping past guards and security cameras with my shadow disguise. After a few minutes of searching, I ended up near the vent that opened towards Ace and his hostage.

"Titans, are we ready now?" Robin asked,

"Yes," Archangel panted through the heat,

"Yeah," Raven said monotonously,

"Yes," Demon answered,

"On my count," Robin said, as we inched our way towards the openings,

"One," He started, "Do not let the mayor get hurt at all costs,"

"Two,"

"TITANS- GO!"

* * *

The heroes sprung into action. Demon kicked the gun from Ace's hand, while Robin locked the doors and windows to prevent Ace's escape. Cato held him at swordpoint in the corner, while Raven and Shadow tied him up.

After authorities had arrested Ace and gotten the Mayor to medical attention, the Titans, old and new, were heartily thanked.

"It was nothing," Robin answered, "But we have to get to the bank!"

* * *

After Isis took Blackjack to the Tower, there wasn't much left. Cyborg had quenched the main flames, and Starfire was clearing a path for Beastboy to get the last person trapped in the bank. The other three victims were taken by ambulances to the ER.

"Got it?" Clue asked, using a supplied firehose to douse the flames between Beastboy and the crying child,

"Yeah, lemme- OW! Don't bite me! I'm trying to help! There, thank you, I got him," Beastboy confirmed, and carried him outside.

As the Titans regrouped at the bank, cheering erupted from the crowds that had assembled to watch the feats of heroism.

"TITANS! TITANS! TITANS!" They chanted,

"Now," Robin grinned, "Who wants pizza?"

* * *

**As I watched the Teen Titans and their little help be applauded by the crowd, I walked over to my file cabinet and pulled out a manilla portfolio. I smiled wickedly as I began typing the letter of acception to my new apprentice.**

* * *

**Woowwww that took a longg time! Review please! :D Thanks to my Beta, again, Moonlit Kit!**

**pugs**


	20. Fallen

"Good job today," Robin said through a mouthful of pizza,

"Yes!" Starfire agreed, squirting mustard onto her slice. "It was most great to see you defeat the villains!"

"Yeah, you guys did great!" Beastboy said kindly, inhaling tofu pizza,

"Good job," Cyborg said, "Boo-Ya!"

"Whatever," Raven fidgeted as Cato, who sat right next to her, dug into his pizza,

"Did you see Ace's face when we popped in on him?" Clue laughed,

"Yeah! He was like, 'Oh no! I'm so screwed! I think I'll just cower now! Wahh!'" Alexis mocked,

"And the fire, psshh," Shadow agreed,

"That was awesome!" Isis said happily,

"Just don't put bicarbonate sulfate in anything, alright?" Bianca smiled sheepishly, and took another slice of pizza.

"It was most, how you say, awesome! Silkie?" Star asked, picking up a slobbering worm from under the table,

"Rgrwarhhh," It gurgled happily, licking her face affectionately,

"Oh Silkie!" Starfire giggled, and walked off with it to her room,

"Well, I gotta go call my _pape," _Iolana sighed, and went off,

"I can beat all of you punks at basketball!" Clue snickered, and ran off with Shadow, Bianca, Alexis, Robin and Beastboy towards the basketball courts,

"Hey, Livewire, can you fix my baby?" Cyborg asked,

_No reason he isn't outside with the other boys, _Livewire thought, and got up to repair Cyborg's device.

That left the empath and the archangel at the table, alone,

Raven muttered something about tea before fidgeting off towards the microwave, sticking a water-filled mug in it and heating it up,

"Why have you avoided me all day?" Archangel asked,

"Why are you annoying?" Raven snapped,

"I asked first,"

"Too bad,"

"But-"

"No,"

"Fine... I'm not annoying, you're just delusional,"

"The answer to my question, you just said it." Raven mumbled,

"What?"

Raven opened the microwave, unusually trembly fingers picking up the mug.

"Look I'm just-" Raven's eyes grew red, and the mug dropped to the ground,

"Wha-" Archangel sputtered, and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Get off me, goody two shoes," A low, multitoned voice groveled,

"Who are you?" It asked,

"Raven- I- I know you-"

The thing laughed, an odd, metallic cough. "She is gone, you fool,"

Cato looked around desperately, and reached for his communicator, to find it was gone for recharge,

"Dang," He whispered lowly,

"Join me," The demon cooed, "You will not regret,"

"I. Have. One. King." Archangel growled so deeply is sounded animalistic.

"Then surrender. Raven is _gone," _

Archangel was over the edge. On an impulse, he leaned down and kissed Raven- Demon- whatever, the empath, straight on the lips. For a moment, the Red eyes flashed, but they returned to their regular violet. For a moment, her eyes grew wide, and she began to struggle free,

"What are you doing!" She screamed, the windows all around the living room shattering to bits,

"You were overrun!" Archangel desperately tried to explain,

"And you _kissed _me?"

"Well talking wasn't helping. My communicator was dead, so.. I panicked," Archangel looked at the ground,

"I-" Raven blushed bright red, looking away. _You leaned in, _Love whispered in her ear, _SHUT UP! _Raven snapped back, "I haven't decided what to say yet... I-"

And the empath turned on her heel, and ran away to the serenity of her room.


	21. Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall

Calm. Quiet. Serene.

Raven slammed the door, and sat down on her bed.

What just happened? she thought,

_You like him, _Love teased,

Raven had had enough. She grabbed the mirror, and flung it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces. She didn't care- less to bother her.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. The empath breathed deeply, mentioning her mantra.

The red training alarm flashed, and Raven growled lowly. Great. _Just _who she wanted to see. The thing was, that somewhere deep inside, she had wanted that kiss. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone, would she?

* * *

Archangel fiddled with his shirt, waiting for the one on one lesson to begin.

"Look," A voice said. Archangel jumped,

"Raven?"

No answer. But, as usual, she held a fat book and a chair.

"Let's just forget what happened. You were trying to help me, that's all that mattered. Okay?"

"Yeah," he drawled,

"Alright, have you been practicing your light manipulation? And your pyrokinesis issues?"

"You knew about those," Cato said quietly,

"I read your files. We're going to meditate today. Sit down and find your center,"

"Center..."

"Just sit down!"

"Jeesh, alright," Archangel sat down, criss cross applesauce, and looked at his teacher,

"Repeat after me, but first, clear your mind." Raven waited for his anxiety to clear,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

The two repeated it several times before the words just sounded like mishmosh.

* * *

As my mind got increasingly more blank, I felt my spirit travel out of my body. I rose into the air, and went towards Raven's room. I dove towards a pile of shattered glass in the corner.

I felt my spirit take form into a white eagle.

"Hello?" I cawed out,

"Help us," A set of voices chorused,

"Wha-" Cato asked, seeing many, many Ravens begging for mercy. They wore several colors, ranging from pink to dark brown. "Who- who are you?"

"We are Raven's emotions," A Raven with glasses and a yellow cloak said, "I am intelligence."

"I- how to I get out?" I realized I was back to being a meta-human. I was in my war robes, but they were all white with no sash. I felt some thing in my hand. Looking down I saw my sash, tattered and torn to shreds.

"Who'are you?" A bubbly Raven asked Cato,

"Cato, who are you?"

"OOH! YOU'RE THAT BOY RAVEN LIKES-"

I was brought back to reality by yelling, "ARCHANGEL!"

The angel fell out of his levitation onto the floor. Raven was pointing to the flashing red meeting signal above the door of the rooftop.

Cato cocked his head slightly in thought as he trailed Raven towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Don't forget that the author is the God of his or her story- Be careful or you'll end up in my novel!**


	22. CureAnimeLover

CureAnimeLover

_If you think you can be accepted, then submit the name, appearance, romance and powers, and hero/villain status of your character. That's mainly what I look at._


	23. A Visitor

"Titans, Batman's coming," Robin said as the heroes gathered round the kitchen counter.

"Batman?" Bianca squeaked,

"Yes. Batman. He's my old... friend,"

"WOAH! YOU KNEW BATMAN! ?" Alexis screeched incredulously,

"Yes, and my eardrums burst," Raven growled sarcastically,

"Cool!" Clue said excitedly,

"Yeah! We get to meet the Dark Knight!" Shadow agreed,

"Calm down," Robin sighed, "We need to be on our best behaviour tomorrow, because Batman is bringing the other New heroes. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone looked around at each other,

"Good. Now I'm going to have some last minute training rounds with all of you at the circus. Cyborg, Beastboy, you come too. I'm going to have a fighting segment while everyone waits for their turn with me."

The robot man and changeling nodded, following Robin and the seven students towards the "garage" door.

* * *

_"Silly Titans... their numbers will soon be decreased..."_

* * *

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I've been at Power of the Pen (google it) state finals all weekend! School's almost out, so don't worry, though. I'll update a lot soon.**

**Well, review with your guesses on our mystery man's identity and any other comments!**

**bi,**

**pugs**


	24. A Pleasant Surprise and a Question

Ding dong! The doorbell rung the next day.

"He's here!" Beastboy called as he hurriedly stuffed his tofu in the fridge.

"Alright, Titans, get with your students." Robin said calmly as he, Blackjack and Demon went to get the door.

"Hello, Robin," A low voice greeted. There were some collective gasps as the Dark Knight himself entered the Titan's Tower, followed by Pantha, Jinx, and two others.

"Hello, Batman, Pantha, Jinx," Robin replied respectfully. "Would you like anything? Feel free to sit down if you like,"

There were a few 'thank you''s as the heroes gathered around the couch.

"So," Batman looked around, "Can I meet the kids?"

"Wha- yes, of course," Robin said, bringing his students forward. "This is Demon, and this is Blackjack."

The Dark Knight nodded and turned to the other Teen Titans.

Cyborg stood up with Livewire and Clue. "These are my kids. This is Livewire, and this is Clue."

"Hello, man of bats!" Starfire said happily. "This is my friend, Nightingale."

Batman raised his eyebrows and Robin shot him an apologetic look for Starfire's language issues.

Raven stood up and shoved Cato forward. "This is Archangel."

Batman turned to Beastboy, and another boy stepped forward. "This is Shadow,"

Batman turned back to Robin, and after a long moment, noddeed in approval. Robin let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"I'd like you to meet Snowcat," Batman gestured for a feline girl to step forward.

Everyone mumbled, "Hi", "Hello" And other greetings as he had another huge kid with pale skin step foward.

"This is Stardust,"

There were more greetings, and a long silence.

"So..." Beastboy said akwardly.

"I'm impressed," Batman decided. "So impressed, that everyone gets the week off. I'm taking all of the kids with me. Perhaps," Batman paused, "Perhaps, I might teach them a thing or two."

There were whoops of delight from everyone, and Batman gave a rare smile. "Go pack your bags. We're leaving in an hour."

* * *

**Once again... an extremely short chapter... I'm sorry, but I'm having some WB on this story... I could use some ideas! Also, I'm thinking of writing another story, kind of like this one, but a little more... adult (not like, S-E-X adult, but more mature) for villains like Joker, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow- the whole gang! What do you think?**


End file.
